The Legend of Zelda: The Shadows of Amn
by BeastModeMan97
Summary: Hey there guys, this is my first story it's a crossover of two of my favorite video games of all time TLOZ: OOT and BG SoA. Hope you guys like it! LinkX? rated T for violence. REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZING APPRECIATED! Thanks for Reading
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: The Shadows of Amn

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

A cool breeze whipped through the tall grasses of Hyrule Field, and a warm noon sun shone brightly down on a lone figure jogging through towards it's destination. The figure was a clad in a green tunic and wore a matching green stocking cap. He was armed with a sword and carried it with a shield strapped to his back.

His destination? The tall spires of a Castle stood in the distance and with a smile the young man quickened his pace, 'Mustn't keep the princess waiting!' he thought to himself.

Castle Town. As always buzzing with life and the noise of a happy people. Link always enjoyed coming here and checking out the various shops and other things the market had to offer, but now was not the time for idling away time, Link had been summoned here by Princess Zelda's own personal body guard, Impa, and from what Impa had been able to tell him, there was something seriously wrong, Link just had to find out what.

Weaving through the crowds of people he made his way to the path that lead to the castle, smiling as he remembered the first time he had come this way, back when he was a young lad of about 10 years old, just when he'd started his quest to defeat-. No he didn't want to think of that now. That was in the past and he needed to focus on the present, and future, and that meant meeting with Princess Zelda and finding out what exactly was going on.

He came to the gate where he was hailed by the guard, "Hey Link!" the guard Erickson was his name said, "Hello Erickson," returned Link, "I've been summoned by Princess Zelda on official business, would you be kind enough to let me pass?" Erickson flashed Link a devious smile, "Oh ho, summoned by the Princess on 'official' business, eh? I shouldn't wonder what that might be." Link glared at him, clearing his throat Erickson straightened his expression, "Er, right the gate." He called loudly, "OI! Camrin! Open the gate!" there was a short pause and the gates slid open, Erickson flashed a quick grin at Link, "Good luck." Link rolled his eyes and walked past the snickering guard, 'the big goof, who does he think he is butting into my personal business? Ah but oh well, I guess he probably means well.' Banishing his thoughts of the solider from his mind, Link again turned his thoughts to Zelda and why he had been summoned and quickened his pace a little bit. Hurrying along the path he soon came to the Castle drawbridge, crossing over he entered the Castle.

He entered Zelda's throne room through the great golden doors with various jewels and precious stones carved into them, despite the fact that she went by the title 'Princess' she was still ruler of Hyrule, and as such she held a substantial amount of power. The throne room was large, and there were a good amount of guards placed throughout it, the walls and ceiling were made of grey squared stones piled one on top of the other, with multiple large windows on the walls of each side of the room. Each window had red curtains that could cover them if the occasion called for it but usually, like now they were drawn open. As Link gazed around the elaborately decorated room his eyes fell upon the person sitting in the chair across from him. He smiled flashing his brilliant white teeth as he did so. Zelda, Crown Princess of Hyrule.

He walked slowly towards her, his steps echoing through the massive stone room, coming to stop a few feet from the steps leading up to her throne. He knelt down on one knee and bowed, looking up and flashing another smile, this time flashing her a wink. The princess smiled albeit some what shyly, and stood, her voice echoing through the halls, "Rise Link, you needn't bow here." the Hero rose and stood in his normal pose, waiting for the Princess to begin. "Let us talk elsewhere, the matter of which I must speak to is of the utmost importance." Link nodded gravely and followed the Princess as she hurriedly exited the chamber.

Shortly thereafter they arrived at Zelda's private garden. This is where it had all began, where Link had first met the Princess and his adventures had ALL began. Zelda sat down on a stone bench and closed her eyes exhaling softly and turning her head from Link and looking towards the ground. When she didn't say anything Link slowly sat down next to her, concern showing in his eyes, when more silence followed Link cleared his throat, Zelda looked up at him a pained expression on her face, Link was slightly taken aback by this, "Link," began Zelda, "I'm... I'm not sure how to put this exactly, I prayed to the goddesses that we would be able to live the rest of our lives in peace." Link motioned for her to continue, "It seems that for now, my prayers, at least for me, have been answered with their favor..." she bit her lip, "But... it is the desire of the goddesses that you again take up your sword to defend those in need, but not in Hyrule." the last words caused Link's heart to quicken, not Hyrule, where then? Unless... Zelda began to speak again and his mouth ran dry, "You know of them, the other dimensions, of Termina? Yes you've been there." Oh yes, Link had been to Termina, he had spent countless... months? Yes months reliving the same three days over and over, trying to save the doomed world from a falling moon and the demonic mask: Majora. So many lives had been effected and so many lost, if only he had been able to act faster, but once Majora had been defeated he had been unable to return to the first day. He had failed so many people. Zelda watched the expression on his face carefully, Link cleared his throat and looked at her, "Why do you bring that up?" he asked, "I'm sorry Link," Zelda said, "There is another world, Faerun, in that world there is a city, Amn, it has begun falling to evil, there was someone chosen to save it, but he has fallen, dead or turned to evil... we do not know, but what I do know is the goddesses have decided that you must go and save the city and surrounding lands instead, the choice however as to whether you will go or not, falls to you, they will not force you to go." Link covered his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his legs, he spoke though his voice was somewhat muffled by his hands, "By Din... now? When will they be satisfied? I've done so much already!" Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry Link I truly am, you've been through so much already, you've lived a life of horrors that spared the rest of us of living the same, and you saved Termina as well, but another land in danger now. Let me know of your decision, I will leave you think it over." with those words the princess rose and left.

Once alone, Link stood and walked over to the small pond in the corner of the garden, gazing down into the waters seeing his reflection gazing back up at him, 'I have earned the right to spend the remainder of my days in peace, but that doesn't mean that I should just yet, as a hero my work really is never finished, besides, there really isn't any reason not to, except, I'm afraid, and fear does not favor the hero, I must do this, I must conquer my fear... but I will not forget those I failed.' Smiling slightly, he said a quick prayer to Nayru, for showing him the path he should take and ran off to find Zelda and tell her of his decision.

It had been decided, that night Link would enter the dimension gate and travel to Amn, while he prepared for his journey, Zelda and many other magicians were working on getting the exact and proper coordinates into the gate so he would be transported to Amn properly, he glanced at the items he had laid on the table before him, a pack with some food and water, also some Lon Lon Milk and a few potions, his sword and shield (not the Master Sword), his long shot, a few bombs, and a chain mail shirt to go under his tunic. He grunted and slid the shirt over his head then put on his tunic, strapped on the sword and shield, and put on his pack. Just as he was sliding on his boots, there came a knock at the door, "Yes?" Link called, the door creaked open and a servant dressed in some flowing purple robes entered, "It is time mi'lord." he said, Link nodded in acknowledgment and followed the servant out of the room, they walked through many different halls, down staircases and through more halls until finally they came to a dead end, Link looked on somewhat puzzled as the servant pressed a hidden button on the wall and the dead end wall slid to the side revealing a secret passage, "Follow me sir." Link nodded and followed the servant who, once Link and he were inside pressed another switch sealing them in again, they proceeded, guided by a lantern that was hanging from the wall that the servant took down, they continued walking for roughly five minutes steadily descending down lower into the ground before taking a sharp left turn and entered a massive chamber. The room was lit by many different torches, in the center of the room there stood a large stone archway, hooded figures carved into it, so on both sides of the gate, for that is what it was, looked like grim reapers, and a feeling of foreboding creeped up Link's spine. Zelda was there with ten other people, all chanting, besides Zelda, who motioned for Link to join them by the gate. He cautiously moved towards them, not sure he liked the whole set up, Zelda giggled when she saw his trepidation, "Don't worry silly it's perfectly safe." Link smiled sheepishly at her and moved towards them at a more relaxed yet faster pace. He walked up the stone steps leading to the gateway, stopping just outside the swirling mists held in by the gate, glowing with a otherworldly light. "Are you ready to proceed?" asked Zelda behind him, Link turned around and gazed at her, "Yes." Zelda nodded sadly, "Then step into the mists, and be transported to Amn." Link and Zelda gazed into each others eyes for a long moment, his eyes begging her to just say one word to make him stop to make him stay, then, Link turned on his heel and entered the gate. He immediately felt a force sort of pulling at him, it was weak at first but quickly grew stronger, it was then Zelda said something that made his blood run cold and his heart stop, "Link, I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but I knew you wouldn't do it if you knew, there is a high probability you will be unable to return to Hyrule." He turned around, it was difficult as now the gates pulling strength was extremely great, he looked at her with a shocked and pained expression, a tear slipped down Zelda's cheek, "I'm sorry Link." And then he was sucked in by the gate, and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escaping the Dungeon I

Link groaned and rose up shaking his head. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his surroundings. He realized with a start that he was locked in a cage. With a gasp he tried to pry out, but strong though he was, he was unable to make the bars bend. It was then he heard a sinister chuckle and a figure stepped towards his cage from out of the darkness, "Heh heh, yes you are strong, it is good that I found you, oh Son of Bhaal." the voice was definitely male, but Link still was to groggy to quite make out the figure in the poor light; dimension travel does that some times. Link staggered towards the figure, or at least as far as he could in the small space the cage gave him, "I - I don't know who you are or wh- who Bhaal is but I am not his son, and I am not accustomed to being shut up in cages like this." He thought about his statement for a second, and then said, "Actually I get thrown in prison all the time now that I think of it, but usually I get to keep my gear and it's real easy to get out."

The man swore, "Silence!" Link fell silent and the man continued, "It is time for more... experiments." With those words the man uttered some incantations in a tongue Link didn't understand, and suddenly fire erupted from his finger tips, engulfing Link in flames. Link screamed - the pain was excruciating. Then the flames stopped and Link staggered as the pain passed. The man spoke in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "The pain should be passing - you will survive."

Link glared at him. He could now make out the figure in the poor light, but still couldn't make out any facial features.

Another spell, this time of lighting, hit Link, knocking him to the floor and another excruciating feeling washed over him. When he staggered back to his feet the man spoke again. "Interesting, you have so much untapped power... so much... potential. If only you realized the magnitude of your power."

It was then a large figure entered the room. There was no way it was human, for it was far too big for that, but at the same time it was built like one. It spoke in a mechanical tone. "Master, there are more intruders in the complex."

The man cursed again, "They act too soon! We will have to deal with them before proceeding with our plan." The large creature left the way it came and the man turned back to Link, who glared at him. "We shall continue our... experiments when I return." With that he spoke again words that Link did not understand and disappeared. Link immediately went back to looking for a way to bust out of his prison, "Din sear it!" He cursed, "There's no way out." He was surprised when a masculine voice called out in answer to his curse, "Boo says do not worry, new one, I'm working on it!"

Link looked into the darkness and made out the shape of three other cages lined up side by side further away from him. He called back, "Hello? Is someone there?"

The voice replied again, "Aye four of us! Boo says he thinks we escape soon." Link frowned somewhat quizzically, "Boo?" he asked, and the man replied, "Ah yes, Boo is the very smartest hamster in the whole world."

Link smiled somewhat, "Ah you've gone insane. I'm not surprised. I know I will if I'm stuck in here much longer. I need to escape before that guy returns and get my hands on a sword."

The man grunted, suggesting to Link that he had been sitting down. "WHAT? YOU THINK ME CRAZY? MINSC SMASH YOU INTO GROUND!" There was a creaking of iron and a snapping sound. Link's mind raced - he had just angered a madman, one who by the sounds of things was very strong. There was a moment of silence before the man began laughing, "Ooh you a smart one! I see it now! You only said what you said to make Minsc mad enough to break the iron bars! Right?"

Link thought quick, "Er, right, yeah that's totally what I was doing... now come break me out!" Minsc, as Link had come to understand was the man's name, called back sadly, "I fear not, Minsc only could do it if he so very angry and now Minsc not angry."

Link laughed in frustration, "Minsc, how am I supposed to get out then?"

There was a moment of silence then. "Ah! Boo, you very smart! Boo says Minsc must find key! Then I can let you out."

Link rolled his eyes, "Or perhaps you could just 'try' to pry the bars apart enough so I could squeeze out."

Minsc thought about what Link said, "Hmm I guess maybe that work. I'll ask Boo."

Link smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes when a noise caught his attention: a quiet feminine groan coming from the direction of one of the other cages, "Minsc? What's going on?" It was young sounding, very young, almost like she was barely seventeen. Coincidentally, that was Link's age as well. Link felt hope surge through again. "Hello? Miss? Are you locked in as well?"

There was the sound of movement, "Yes! YES! Oh please sir, whoever you are, help us!" Link smiled bitterly to himself, "Would that I could, miss. Unfortunately, I am unable to, as I, as well, am locked in."

The girl groaned, "Dang it! Oh how I wish Abdel were here, he'd know what to do."

Link brightened up a little, "For what it's worth, Minsc broke free."

The girl exploded, "WHAT? MINSC WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING? GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Minsc responded as if it had just registered to him what was going on, "Hmm? OH! Oh yeah! Hang on a minute, I will try to pry the bars loose *ernf*!" There was a creak but no crack and Link heard the girl squeal excitedly, suggesting she had been set loose.

"Are you free?" he asked,

"Yes. Yes! Minsc you did it! Let the man out!" Minsc hurried over to where Link stood waiting in his cell. Minsc pulled on the bars and they creaked and gave a little, then a little more and Link was able to squeeze out. That is when he got a good look at Minsc. He was big. Very big, almost as large as Ganondorf. Link could see well enough now to see he was bald and had tattooed half of his face purple. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants and a blue tunic. Link clasped hands with Minsc, "Name's Link, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Minsc nodded his acknowlegment. "Minsc," he held up a white and orange furred hamster, "and Boo."

The girl walked up to them, and even in the dim light Link immediately noticed an odd feature regarding her. Her hair was... pink. She wore a pair of black pants that matched and shirt, "Imoen." She said, extending her hand. Link took it and shook it heartily, "Link. Is there anyone else here? Perhaps in the other cage." Link heard Minsc shift uncomfortably behind him, and he turned to the large man.

"Dynaheir, my charge, the one I was chosen to protect, I - I failed her... that man... that cursed man killed her. I will avenge her death."

Link nodded gravely, "I know how you feel Minsc. There are those I wish I could've protected better as well. Let us join together and find just who is responsible for all this." Link looked around the room. There were two doors, one to the right of them the other slightly to the left straight ahead. "Let us go through the right door." He said, and the other two followed, unquestioning. He pushed open the door and they found themselves in a much smaller room than the one they had been imprisoned in before. There were swords and other weapons on racks, armor strewn about on the floor, and a door stood across on the oppisote side of the room. But standing in the center of the room was a large hulking... creature.

"What is that thing?" Link asked quietly so as not to disturb it.

"Clay golem," Imoen said, "They can be dangerous, so best not to disturb it."

Yet Link disagreed, "But we need swords. And armor too."

Imoen looked unconvinced, but didn't move to go back either, so Minsc, who had remained silent, took the initiative and walked into the room and began rummaging through the armor. The golem paid him no heed and continued standing with it's back to them, and this seemed to relax Imoen. Link followed Minsc, but instead of looking for armor checked out the swords. He still had his chain mail shirt - luckily the man hadn't taken that from him. He pulled out a decent sized sword, funny, it seemed so much like the one he had when he'd entered the dimension gate.

That's when it all hit him.

With a gasp, Link remembered all that had transpired. He was in Amn, or at least he was in Faerun, as he didn't know where the man could have taken him when he had been knocked out. Also, he remembered what Zelda had told him just before the gate had sucked him away. "Link, I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but I knew you wouldn't do it if you knew, there is a high probability you will be unable to return to Hyrule."

Link slid to the ground, despair nearly overcoming him. "Link!" Imoen cried, rushing to his side and kneeling beside him. "What's wrong?"

Link shook his head, "Nothing, I... it's nothing."

Imoen seemed unconvinced.

"Really, I'm fine." Link stood up; now was not the time for self pity. They had a task to complete. And that was finding out who had captured them, and then for Link finding his way to Amn. He strapped the sword to his back and picked up a shield. It wasn't too large, roughly the same size as his Hylian Shield though not as sturdy and heavier. Minsc had found some armor that fit him, splint mail he called it, and armed himself with a large two handed sword. Meanwhile, Imoen had found some studded leather armor and a short sword, as well as a bow and a few arrows. Link looked at his two companions, "Ready to go?" He asked. They both nodded and they moved on into the next room.

In the next room, they found themselves in a long hall that led upwards to another door. They made their way to it and found it to be locked. There was no lock to be found though, and Minsc and Link together were unable to force it. Cursing, they returned the way they had come. Taking the other door they came into another hallway. There were bodies of men in black hoods and cloaks laying dead on the ground. Link was stunned, but his companions seemed indifferent. "Poor fellows, likely the work of the cursed wretch who imprisoned us."

Imoen silenced him. "Wait I hear noises in the distance!"

Link stopped and strained his ears, trying to pick up the sounds as well. He did. He could hear screams and the clash of steel, though to him it seemed to be more above them, rather than in the distance. They continued walking until the hall turned sharply to the right. Link peered cautiously around the corner and gasped, "What in Din's name is that?" He swore. Ahead of them, the hall opened into a larger room in the center of which sat a large mechanical device. It buzzed with electric power, sparks flying from it every now and then.

"What?" Imoen questioned, gazing around the corner as well. She gasped slightly.

"Me thinks it not alive, so it won't hurt us, yes?" Minsc asked sounding slightly uncertain. Link shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. We have to go through there, right?" Neither of his companions disputed his point, and so they moved forward, albeit cautiously. Once inside the room the machine began shooting sparks like never before, and the three companions charged through to the other side of the room, each suffering a few minor shocks but otherwise unharmed. None of them noticed the pair of winged creatures that followed them. They checked themselves to make sure nothing important had been damaged and were about to move on when another electrical bolt flew towards them out of the blue, striking Minsc square in the chest and knocking him flat. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground. Link whirled around in time to dodge a bolt directed at him and see the pair of flying... bats? - hurtling the lighting at them.

"Mephits!" shouted Imoen. She readied her bow and notched an arrow. Link had already drawn his sword and charged the beasts. He raised his sword above his head swung it in a downward arc, striking one of the mephits on its right wing. Mephits wings are often very thick and are leathery, making for good protection against enemies like Link armed with swords, but the force of Link's blow was so great he sliced clean through the wing and cut into the Mephits midsection. The unlucky creature screamed in agony, its wing ruined and blood pumping from its wound as it fell to the ground. Link finished it off by driving his sword through its skull and into its brain. Imoen fired her arrow into the other Mephit, striking it the chest which caused the creature to squeal, but it remained in the air and started to fly towards her, readying its claws. Unable to ready another arrow in time, Imoen tossed her bow aside and drew her short sword, preparing for the oncoming foe. Thankfully, she didn't have to engage the creature. Minsc gave a mighty roar and rose up, his armor blackened from the bolt that had struck him and he leveled the hapless Mephit with a single blow of his powerful sword. The creature fell to the ground blood, pouring from its mouth as it shook in its death throes. Breathing heavily, Link turned back to his companions. "You guys okay?"

The others nodded. Link smiled and wiped some grime off his face. "Good. That wasn't too difficult. Though I've never encountered such creatures before."

Imoen grinned, "Really? You must not do much adventuring."

Link shook his head. "Trust me, I've done more than my fair share of adventuring in my time."

Unconvinced Imoen shrugged and turned around to view the room they had entered. It was fairly large. Red crystals covered the walls and a large clump of the crystal shot up from the middle, pointing out in many directions. Link walked into the chamber, his companions following, and was moving around the clump of crystal when a deep sound of laughter echoed through the room and a genie appeared.

"Link, welcome. You escaped later then I hoped. I am Aatqah."

Link drew his sword and pointed it towards the genie defensively. "What do you want?" The genie laughed again. "Do not be afraid, Link, I will not hurt you. I merely desire to ask you a question."

Link relaxed slightly, but didn't lower his sword. "Very well, then ask."

The genie smiled. "Here is my hypothetical question: You and your sibling are captured and locked in separate cells. You are unable to communicate. The wizard responsible appears and speaks. He explains his sadistic game: If you press your button and your sibling does not, you will die but your sibling goes free. If you do not but your sibling does they will die but you will go free. If you both push the button you will both die. And finally, if neither of you push the button you both will die. The mage tells you you have one turn of the hourglass to decide what to do, and he then leaves. Now, tell me Link, do you press the button?" Link nodded, "Of course." The genie raised his eyebrows, "Interesting, but now you must deal with the consequences of you're choice."

He cast a spell and a large beast appeared. The genie then laughed and disappeared. The creature which he had left behind was humanoid in build but grotesque and more of a greenish tan than the normal tone of most humans Link had seen, much like Ganondorf.

"Ogre!" Imoen cried, unslinging her bow and firing a quick shot at the beast. It struck the ogre in the left shoulder, causing the beast to scream in pain. It ripped the arrow out and glared at the three companions. Roaring a battle cry, the beast charged them. Imoen dived to one side, Link backflipped to another, while Minsc charged at the ogre head on. The ogre was armed with a massive morning star which it swung at Minsc, who miraculously managed to dodge and land a hit - a weak one - but a hit on the left calf of the ogre.

"Me smash you!" The ogre screeched, and swung its morning star down toward Minsc who brought his sword up to deflect the blow. Thanks to Imoen however, he didn't have to. The arrow pierced the ogre's chest. Howling in pain the ogre staggered back, its eyes fixing Imoen with a murderous glare. Moving toward her, not paying Minsc any heed, he raised his weapon ready to strike.

"HYAAAAAH!" Link came down from the crystal spire, sword drawn and slicing down at ogre. The beast had time for one scream before it fell, its head sliding off his shoulders and thudding to the ground, the rest of it following in short order. Link rolled upon hitting the ground, lessening the impact and stood up sheathing his sword in one fluid motion.

There was more laughter and the genie reappeared. "Well fought! It seems you've overcome the consequences of your choice, Link! I have advice for you. Seek out Rielev, and give him the assistance he desires and the object of your quest will become clear." With those words Aatqah laughed once more and disappeared. Link looked at his two companions.

"Well, I guess we should get moving." Minsc picked up the morning star, strapping it to his back. Link raised an eyebrow and Minsc shrugged. "Just in case."

Link nodded and turned and headed out of the room, Imoen and Minsc following.

They walked down a long passageway, not encountering any enemies and eventually came to three doors, one on the right, one on the left, and one that continued down the path they were already treading.

"Right?" Link asked, and not waiting for a reply pushed the door open. A screech sounded and a Mephit lunged at Link. He stumbled back while drawing his sword, knocking into Imoen who tripped and fell on her rear. Minsc however, was ready. Sword drawn, he sliced the Mephit down and while it took a good blow was still alive, but before it could retaliate Link plunged his sword into it, killing it immediately. He turned and offered a hand to Imoen, who took it and heaved her up. "Sorry." he said sheepishly. Imoen waved him off. "It's fine. You took care of the Mephit."

Minsc went ahead and entered the room, sword drawn just incase. Inside there was another golem, and it looked a lot like the clay golem from earlier but had more of a greenish tinge to it, suggesting that it was actually a sewege golem. Like the previous golem this one didn't bother them and just sat there. Satisfied that it wouldn't attack him, Link looked around at what the room had to offer. There were shelves, crates, and barrels, and in the middle of the room a table. Link inspected the table, finding a few weapons on it. The things that caught his eye were a finely crafted scimitar that he strapped on though not for his use, at least not unless he had to use it, and a sword. His sword. The sword he had brought through the gate with him.

"Ooh, Boo! Check out this shiny shield." He heard Minsc say behind him, Link turned to see Minsc examining what he expected: his Hylian Shield. "Minsc, could I have that?" He asked. Minsc looked at him for a second, then shrugged and handed it over. "Thank you, I brought this through the gate with me." There was a sound of glass shattering behind them, and they turned to see Imoen looking straight at Link, a broken bottle laying in pieces at her feet, explaining what had made the noise.

"Gate? What gate?" she asked sounding somewhat panicky.

"Er, a dimension gate." Link said, unsure. Imoen seemed to relax some but then a look of curiosity covered her face. "Dimension gate? You mean... you're from another world?"

Link sighed and nodded his head. "I guess I might as well tell you the truth... I don't see any sense in hiding it."

Minsc and Imoen exchanged curious glances.

"What? What's the problem?"

They ignored him. "You don't think...?" Began Minsc. Imoen shrugged. "I don't know, it's very possible."

Link frowned. "What's very possible, what's going on?"

Imoen held up a hand, "We will discuss this later, Link. For now, let's focus on getting out of here. There are many questions I desire to know the answer to as well."

Link privately pouted, but said nothing else. Imoen on the other hand held up some bottles filled with blue liquid, "But anyway, look what I found! Healing potions!"

Minsc cheered. "Happy day for all hamster-bearing rangers! The gods smile upon us today!"

Link smiled, "Oh good, those may be useful. How many did you find?" He asked. Imoen placed four on the table and looked back at the shelves. "All together there's eight. Here, you two take three. You're more likely to be in need of it than me."

Link nodded at the logic and placed them in his pouch. "Is that all there is?"

Imoen nodded, "Except for these scrolls; they have some spells on them, but I think I already know them."

Link raised an eyebrow, "You a magician?"

Imoen nodded and smiled slightly. "Yup! Sure am! Though I prefer the title mage or wizard, it sounds more adventurous that way."

Link nodded, impressed. "Well it seems we've got all there is to get here. Shall we move on? Butts are still in need of kicking!"

Imoen and Link glanced at Minsc, nodded and they moved out. Back out in the hall they went into the left door this time. Inside there were many different strange things, glass tanks filled with something that looked like water yet, something told Link that it wasn't. Inside them there were creatures, though it was difficult to tell what kind of creatures they had been. It seemed these were more subjects to the man's... experiments. There really wasn't anything else in the room besides a few Mephits which were quickly disposed of, and a few weapons, one of which was a composite long bow. Link slung it over his shoulder, smiling, "Well, shall we find out what is the final door?"

Minsc smiled and drew his sword, "Aye, Minsc and Boo will kick the butt of anything that stands in our way!" Chuckling slightly Link led them out into the hall and they opened the final door. The first thing Link noticed about the new hall they entered was that the floor was no longer just dirt, but brick. 'We're getting somewhere now." He thought. He was just about to tell his friends of the change when he was interrupted by a cry ahead. "Hello? HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP!"

Imoen gasped, "That's Jahiera!"

Author's Note: *Woof!* That took a long time to write. I hope it's easier to read now. I worked hard on making it better than the last chapter so I hope my efforts were not in vain. I think we will probably spend another two chapters in this dungeon before moving on into the meat of the game.

Thanks for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I would really LOVE to hear from you guys. What you thought of it, suggestions, and complaints.

~ BeastModeMan97


	3. Chapter 3

Imoen dashed down the hall, with Minsc following closely behind. Link meanwhile, stood there scratching his head for a moment, shrugged and charged after them. He caught up to them quickly, finding them standing in the middle of the hall outside a large door made of thick oak. Carved into it was a small window fitted with iron bars. Imoen banged on it, "Jaheira? Are you in there?"

A defiantly female voice responded, "Yes! Oh nature be praised, Imoen! Where'd you come from?"

Imoen grinned. "We've been locked up too, Minsc, Link, and I. But we escaped."

A face peered out at them through the small window. "I see. That is Link I imagine." She said gazing at Link. Link shifted uncomfortably under the gaze; it seemed as though she was peering directly into his soul.

"Aye, I am Link."

Jaheira turned back to Imoen. "Hmph. Well child, can you get me out?" Imoen glanced at Minsc. "Can you Minsc?"

Minsc looked unsure. "Maybe miss, but it'll be difficult." Minsc set his feet grabbed the iron bars and pulled hard, "RAAAURGH! Ah ah..." No luck. "RAAAAOOOUGH" Still nothing. Imoen threw her hands up. "Nope, well I guess we'll just have to look for a key."

Link shook his head examining the door. "No, there 's no lock."

Jaheira cursed. "What now, then? Am I to be left to rot?"

Link surprised everybody including his self with his violent response. "NO! I will not allow anyone to be left behind! I've failed to many already!"

Imoen and Minsc looked at Link with shock written plainly on their faces. Jaheira merely raised her eyebrows expressing her surprise. Link grinned sheepishly, "Well it wouldn't be very nice, that's for sure." He looked at the door again, this time examining the hinges. "AHA! I'll be back in a moment." He dashed back down the hall from whence they had come. A few minutes later he returned with a spear. Imoen raised a questioning eyebrow, but Link smiled. "I was looking at the door, and if you look at the hinges...ernf!" he wedged the spear under the door. "If we can lever the door up, we should be able to get the door to come off it's hinges, and it'll fall down! Minsc help me with this, will ya?"

Minsc nodded, and with Link's help they managed to pop the door off its hinges. It fell to the floor with a loud crash, almost hitting Minsc and Link, but they both managed to dive out of the way in time. Link coughed and glanced up at the person exiting the cell and quietly gasped. She was beautiful. That was only way to describe her. Shoulder length blond hair, a nice physique, and despite the dirt that covered her face and clothes from being in the dingy cell, he could tell her skin was a tan color. He could tell just by looking at her that she was one you didn't want to mess with. Mentally he slapped himself upside the head. _'I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. I still remain loyal to Zelda.'_ In his head, a different thought answered, '_You don't know that she even returned your feelings. Yes she did once, but that never happened in the life of this Zelda.'_ Link banished the thoughts from his mind for the time, and focused back up on the task at hand. She (Jaheira) was dressed in a simple green tunic, a lighter tone of green than Link's, though. She smiled at him. "My thanks, Link. I shudder to think what could have happened if I had been required to sit in there for much longer."

Link grinned, slightly embarrassed , "No problem miss, I deal with things like this quite often from where I come from."

Jaheira nodded, "I imagine." She offered a hand to Link. He took it and she heaved him up.

"We should move though." Link stated grimly, "Our enemies will know something is up, now that we made all that noise." Link began moving down the hall, not waiting for the others to follow. They did of course; Link knew they would. They came to a split in their path, one way leading deeper into the complex, the other leading to a door. Link turned to his companions and pointed to the door. "In there?"

Minsc nodded, "Aye, better to clean the area as we go deeper."

Link nodded at Minsc's logic and drew his sword. He was about to open the door when he stopped and drew the scimitar, offering it to Jaheira, who took it.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and threw open the door. Inside, there were some tables and another one of those strange, water tanks. Only this one was different. Link walked past and a weak, crazed-sounding voice came from it.

"Eh... Who be ye? Servants... of the master?"

Link whirled around, startled, and gazed more closely into the tank and saw a man. Or at least, what was once a man. The pitiful creature had no eyes and was missing various limbs and other body parts, instead those parts of his body had been replaced with the limbs of other creatures. The man was a mutant. Link had never seen such a hideous creature in his whole life. None of them had. "By Nayru!" Link exclaimed, "What in all the world happened to you?"

The creature seemed to smile, though it was not one of good humor, but rather one that was filled with pain. "I... I am dead... or dying... I don't remember anymore." Link was mortified, but Jaheira spoke up.

"Who do you refer to when you say 'master'? Surely you do not refer to the man who locked us up?"

The creature glanced at her. "Eh? Locked up? What do you mean? The master is my friend, or was. I fear he has forgotten me."

Link groaned, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

The creature turned back to him. "Ah, ye are prisoners, then...truly I am dead, am forgotten. There is nothing left for the master to take. I seek release!"

Link frowned, "Release, what do you mean? Can we help?"

The creature squeaked excitedly, "Release! Yes! Master, release me! I no longer wish to come back! Let me slip into blissful oblivion that has been denied me!"

Link raised a hand. "Calmly. Right, how can we help?"

The creature smiled. "This cell that I am in, it is powered by cells. Crystals." With its one human hand, it pointed to a strange device outside the tank that hummed with mystical energy. "Remove that and I will die... again... at last."

Link nodded and stooped to remove the device, when the creature spoke again.

"You are prisoners, this I know. Some things do not change. You must escape. You especially." He pointed weakly to Link, who frowned again.

"Me? Why me?"

The creature continued, ignoring Link, "There are... others like me. But they are of more recent experiments. They may know how to escape. Now hurry you must escape, quickly!"

Link nodded gravely. "Very well. May you find sleep my friend."

The creature smiled one filled to the brim with happiness. "Sleep..."

Link pulled the crystal out and the machine powered off. The creature died. Minsc bowed his head in respect and Link rose the crystal in his hand. "Come, let us return to the room where we found the other tanks. I imagine that is where he meant for us to go."

They left the room. As they walked back though, Link's mind raced. What in Hyrule is going on here? Why is everyone acting so strange about me? What do they know that I don't? It's like being a Kokiri without a fairy again. I need to get to the bottom of this. As soon as we get out of here, I'm gonna get some answers. Even if I have to turn this world upside down getting them.

Back in the other room, Link approached the tank closest to the door. He put the crystals into it. The creature inside groaned and came to life.

"Master? Is that you? I've been alone so long. I can barely see." The creature seemed oblivious to the escapees presence. Link spoke to it. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

The creature didn't respond to Link. Instead, it said, "Master please! I didn't mean to go in the mistress's room! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Link shook his head. The creature continued to rant about the mistress, completely oblivious to he and his companions. Link shook his head and pulled out the crystal, and the creature fell silent. Turning, Link walked over to the next tank. There was nothing inside. The next two he checked were empty as well. Jaheira called over from the other side of the room. "Link, there's something in this one."

Link hurried over and stood next to her, looking inside the tank. Indeed there was. Another mutant. He slipped the crystal into it, and the tank hummed to life. With a scream, the creature sprang to life.

"MASTER! The prisoners they are going to escape soon! Quickly, the answers you seek. You will find them!"

Link jumped to take the crystal out, and the creature fell silent. He turned to Jaheira a roguish smile playing at his lips. "Well, we may need to expect some company after that." Jaheira nodded. "Aye. But whatever we face we will overcome it."

Link turned to the others. "Let's get out of here!" Even as they turned to leave, they heard high pitched noises coming down the halls towards them. They raced for the door, but as they neared it they were intercepted by a large group of short, green monsters.

"Goblins!" Imoen called. Link paused for a second. "Blins?"

The seconds pause could have proved catastrophic were it not for Jaheira, who dived, tackling Link to the floor as an arrow flew overhead exactly where Link had been standing a second before. Not skipping a beat, Link leapt to his feet, pulling Jaheira up with him. Minsc had already charged the pack of goblins, swinging like a madman, taking down two goblins with his first blow. Imoen, meanwhile, was firing arrows mechanically into the Goblins. They fell left and right as Link and Jaheira entered the fray, but for every one that fell it seemed two more took their place. Slowly, however, the companions were pushing the goblins back out the door. They had killed at least fourteen, but there were still so many remaining. Link gritted his teeth as a goblin blade made it through his defenses, cutting into his side. It was shallow, but it hurt. He responded the way he had always responded to injuries: he ignored it and fought harder. A slightly larger goblin than the rest confronted Link, brandishing a large axe. Link smiled dangerously, the goblin snarled. "You die."

They engaged. Link swung his sword in a downward arc, trying to knock the goblins heavy axe aside so he could make a quick strike. Surprisingly, the goblin met his blow and pushed it back, and Link with it. Stumbling, Link managed to regain his balance in time to deflect the goblin's swing with his shield. Grinning, Link took up a defensive stance and waited for the goblin's next move. It roared and swung horizontally at Link.

This is what he had been waiting for. With a shout of victory, Link threw all he force behind his shield and pushed forward just as the goblin hit it. His plan worked, and the goblin was knocked off its feet, its axe flying out its hands. The goblin gazed up at him, breathing heavily, the fear showing in its eyes. Something inside Link, however, stopped him from killing the goblin. He never slew unarmed opponents. Unless, of course, they persisted to attack when they had lost their weapon. The other goblins had ceased their fighting and looked straight at Link, their eyes bulging. He put away his sword and grabbed the pitiful creature by the scruff of its neck and looked straight into the creatures eyes.

"You lost. I shouldn't do this, but I'm giving you one chance to get out of here. If I ever catch sight of you or any of you're rabble again, I will not be so merciful." He shoved the goblin chief down and stood up, drawing his sword again. "Now go, before I change my mind."

The goblin gazed up at him for a moment, a look of curiosity showing in his eyes. It stood up and spoke. "You have much honor. I am Gluz-rab, chief of the Green Fist goblins. I thank you. We will not hinder you on your path anymore. Go, and escape this foul pit."

Link was stunned; so were his companions, and they watched in surprise as the goblins scurried away and soon all sounds of their movement ceased. They stood in silence for a moment and then all at once, exhaled deeply.

"Well, that was surprising." Imoen said, stating the obvious.

Link laughed and winced, clutching his side. Jaheira was not convinced. "I do not think it wise to trust the goblins so easily, they are not trustworthy creatures. They are tricksters, and delight in causing mischief. We best keep our guard up."

Link nodded. "Good to know. Shall we move on?"

Jaheira nodded, and then looked at Link's side. "Aye. But not until you get that side fixed up."

Link opened his pouch and took out a healing potion, popping off the cork, "Time to see if these things work." He drained it in one gulp. He gasped as a slightly painful sensation rushed through him, and he watched in shock as his side seemed to mend itself. Jaheira nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, let us go from this place. It makes me uncomfortable; there's no life here. Only iron walls and brick floors. It is stifling."

Link nodded, "Yes. I think it would be good for all of us to get out of here. This place reminds me of the shadow temple."

Imoen glanced at him looking puzzled. "Shadow Temple?"

Link waved his hand dismissively. "That's a story for another time. Right now, let's focus on getting out of here."

Imoen nodded understandingly. "Very well."

They returned to the area where they'd found the first mutant. Instead of going back in the room, though, they headed down the other path, deeper into the dungeon. It was another hallway that led to another door. With weapons in hand, Link opened the door.

It appeared the room was some sort of library. There were books everywhere. Shelves were overfilling, books lay on floor open and closed alike. Entering the room, it seemed safe enough to Link. He relaxed slightly, but then a slight noise of movement from behind one of the shelves caught his attention.

"Seems safe to me." Link said. It didn't seem the others had caught the noise from behind the shelf. He approached it slowly, acting casual. Then all at once, he rammed into it with all force he could muster. It toppled over and a strangled cry sounded from underneath it. Link jumped on top of the shelf, crushing whatever was under it further. The sounds that came from under it were not human. Link motioned for the others to help him. They all moved forward. Minsc did so much more enthusiastically than the other two, jumping up and down on the shelf multiple times over.

Imoen gazed down under it. "Mephit."

Link nodded. "I thought so."

Jaheira cocked an eyebrow. "How'd you know it was back here?"

The creature ceased its thrashing, suggesting that it had died or lost consciousness. They all slid off and while Minsc made sure the Mephit was really dead, Link answered Jaheira. "I didn't know it was a Mephit. But I did hear a slight noise. Experience has taught me to listen carefully to every sound that I hear in life threatening conditions such as these. Or any situations for that matter. I've surprised more than a few nasties who've tried sneaking up on me in my travels."

Jaheira looked impressed. "You must tell me of your travels in the future. Providing we make it out of this nightmare."

Link smiled. "I'd be happy too."

Jaheira nodded. "Well, we'd better move on."

Link agreed, but just as he turned to go, a book laying on the floor caught his attention. Stooping, he picked it up and looked closely at the title: A Short History on **Bhaal: God of Murder**.

Link nearly did a double take. _'Bhaal?_ _That man called me the son of Bhaal when I first woke here. I wonder if this could explain something. Better hang onto it.'_

Link slid the book into his pouch. It was thick, but had small dimensions, so it fit comfortably.

"Link, are you ready?" Imoen sounded slightly annoyed.

"Yes. Yes I'm coming." He hurried to where the others waited; they stood at the entrance to another room.

"I hope you found a interesting book." Jaheira remarked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes. I believe I did." Link replied smiling innocently. The reply earned him a dark look from Jaheira. He grinned and shrugged. She turned away from him, paying him no more notice. Link looked at Minsc, who smiled back at him.

"Shall we go then?" Imoen asked, annoyed. Link nodded and led them out into the hall. They walked for a few minutes, taking a few turns until they came to an much more open room.

There were a group of eight small men inside the room. They looked at the newcomers in stunned silence. The two parties looked at each other for a while, then one of the dwarves spoke. "Ach. Ye be escapees are ye not?"

Link nodded, "Aye, that we are. Who are you?"

The dwarf laughed. "Heh, I'll tell ye, but just so ye knows who it tis who sends ye tah hell's gates. My name be Ilyich, leader of dwarves under the Master Mage."

Link kept his cool. "That does put a damper on our relationship. My names Link."

The dwarf frowned. "Aye. You are known to us, whelp. We are not to let ye escape, even if it means doing ya in. The master can always revive you."

Link grinned wolfishly, "Bring it."

Then, all hell broke loose. Three of the Dwarves drew war hammers and charged the party. Link, Minsc and Jaheira ran to meet them. Imoen meanwhile drew her bow and fired at one of the other dwarves who was headed for a crossbow. The arrow struck him in the left shoulder. Roaring with pain, it fell back, clutching his shoulder.

Link battled with his dwarf. He was a savage opponent, with much greater, raw strength than Link. But he was unrestrained, and Link's experience and skill prevailed, quickly dispatching his foe.

Minsc and Jaheira experienced more trouble with their dwarves. Jaheira especially, as she was continually forced to defend against the ruthless blows of her opponent, not getting a chance to attack. Minsc and his foe were basically mirrors of the same fighter in different forms, but Minsc had the advantage in height. While all this transpired, the two other dwarves had laid hands upon crossbows and were now firing at Imoen. She was able to shoot one of the dwarves, killing him, but the other got a shot off at her that punctured her right arm, just above the elbow. She cried out. Dropping her bow, she clutched her arm and fell to the ground, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. The dwarf reloaded his crossbow and looked around for a new target. Link was about to engage in battle with Ilyich; the big man was still fighting with Marcus; the girl was down. But the other one...

Jaheira finally saw an opening and struck. Her scimitar sliced through the dwarf's defenses and cut into his chest. He coughed up some blood and fell gurgling to the ground. Smiling Jaheira looked up just in time to hear the click of the the crossbow and see the bolt come speeding towards her. She gasped, and her blood ran cold.


End file.
